No Ordinary Day
by got-lotr
Summary: (PotcLotr)Aragorn and Legolas thought that day was just any ordinary day, until they met three pirate friends in Middle Earth. But What if Sauron and The One Ring came back...to dominate Middle Earth and cast it into darkness at the same time?
1. Meeting you Again

**Title: **No Ordinary Day

**Summary: **Aragorn and Legolas thought that day was just any ordinary day, until they met Jack Sparrow and William Turner in Middle Earth. But What if Sauron and The One Ring came back…to dominate Middle Earth and cast it into darkness?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lotr or Potc. Though I would like to. This is going to be the only disclaimer since I don't want to have another battle with my Lawyers. Sorry about that. I might add some little torture scenes with them here and there, but do not count on it.

**Note: **This is the sequel of Not all Pirates are Bad. Although I will try not to refer back to the story, it may be better to read it to clear some things up. For those who read **Not All Pirates are Bad** I will post my answer to your review at the bottom of this page. =] 

**Chapter One:**

Winters had passed since Aragorn and Legolas and last saw Jack Sparrow, William Turner and the rest of the crew. In fact, more than five winters had passed since they saw them. Legolas was visiting Gondor, the City of the Kings, for a friendly visit. He was casually walking in the beautiful garden that he had planted years ago when Sauron had fallen. He was also softly singing to himself.

_"Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui,_

_In the green fields of Lebennin!_

Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the sea 

_The white lilies sway,"_

"Uncle Legolas! Uncle Legoas!" A young girl cried.

"In the name of Valor, can't an elf get some rest around here?" Legolas muttered as he turned away, intending to walk away, as if he didn't hear. He continued to sing, at a faster pace.

_"And the golden bells are shaken of of mallos and alfirin_

_In the green fields of Lebennin,_

_In the wind from the sea—"_

"Uncle Legolas!" the young girl cried again. This time she ran up to him.

With a great sigh of despair Legolas turned around and thought, "By Valor! Aragorn's little girl is a pain the behind!" He forced a smile at the young girl and said, "My dear, what brings to you the garden?"

 "Ada said he was busy, so I decided to come and look for you. I was hoping you could tell me a story." She said hopefully

"A story?" the elf asked in surprise. The young girl looked at him with big pleading eyes. "Yes then. Very well. A story."

"Thank you Uncle Legolas!" the girl cried, wrapping her arms around the elf, giving him a big hug. 

"What kind of story do you wish me to tell you?"

"A story about you and Ada! Not sappy though. No more sappy love stories." The girl told him.

Legolas thought for a moment. He could always tell her about the dark days, but being a young girl of only seven, he did not want her to have nightmares. Aragorn would kill him if he did that. The only story he could think that seemed fit for her was the adventure of Aragorn and himself, in the Caribbean. 

"Has your father ever told you about the pirates?" Legolas said mysteriously. 

"Pirates?" she asked, her big eyes curious. " All pirates are evil people. They steal and do everything you shouldn't do!"

"Not all Pirates are Bad, youngling." He smiled. "Today, I will tell you the story of the fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner and their crew."

"Please! Do tell me!" she pleaded.

"Very well. I remember it as if it just happened yesterday. Surely you know the Little Masters, Sam, Merry and Pippin, do you not?" he paused.

"Father speaks highly of them. He sometimes tells me stories about them."

"And you know Gimli, the dwarf?" Legolas grinned.

"Of course I do!"

"Very well. This story takes place a year or two before you were born. The Little Masters invited your father, Gimli and me to go on a trip, and did not tell us the purpose. A surprise they told us. We were not to know. Upon climbing a steep hill, Sam's bag got caught on a rock. He tugged at it to get it free, with no avail. So he left it there. Moments later, Pippin slipped on an abandoned orc sword, sending it down. It cut through the snaps that help the pots and pans on Sam's bag. The pots and pans came tumbling down, when we turned our heads to look at the racket, your father and I got hit by a shower of pots and pans!"

The young girl gasped. "Nothing serious happened, did it?"

Legolas chuckled and continued on with his story. "The both of us were knocked out. When we came to, we were not in Middle Earth."

"Not in Middle Earth? But that's not possible!" the girl cried.

"I assure you, it happened." A rough voice behind them said. The two turned around to find the King of Gondor grinning at them. "Telling another story to Arolas, are you?"

"Not just any story Estel. Tis' the story of Jack and Will and that curse."

"Ahh…that story. Then I shall leave the both of you." He smiled, and walked off. "Mind you Legolas, don't make it so scary that she'll have nightmares."

"I won't." the elf promised.

"Uncle Legolas, can you please continue now?"

The elf nodded, and opened his mouth to continue the story.

Meanwhile, in the Caribbean, Will was high above the sea. Annamaria and Jack were underneath Will. They were in the midst of a huge storm. Huge waves came crashing down on the deck. Suddenly, Will lost his footing. He desperately waved his hands around, to catch a hold. There was none. 

"Captain! Watch out!" 

Annamaria and Jack looked up, only to see the figure of Will falling on top of them. He fell with a smack to the floor, pinning Jack and Annamaria to the wooden planks. The three fell in to complete darkness.

"And then we awoke to the Caribbean." Legolas continued. Suddenly, he heard some of the grass to the right rustle a bit, and a big oof. His ears twitched as he drew both of his elven swords.

            "Ow! William Turner! You get off of me!" Annamaria growled.

            "Just a minute dear. You stay here." Legolas told Arolas. He proceeded to the right. He parted the grasses, only to find Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Annamaria, in a huge heap on the floor.

            "Well it would help if Jack's legs weren't entangled with mine!" Will told her.

            Jack was at the bottom of the group. "Mate, it'd help if you could get off me." A muffled voice said.

            Legolas rushed over and pulled Will out in seconds. The blacksmith dusted himself and Annamaria picked herself up. Jack got up with some difficulty, gasping for air.

            "Estel!" Legolas cried. "Guess who came to Middle Earth!"

            Aragorn came running back. His eyes widened at the sight of the three pirates.

            "Jack! Anamaria! Will!" he cried. Hugging them all at the same time.

            "Not so hard mate!" Jack gasped. "Will here just took a nasty fall." He said, rubbing his bruised ribs.

            Will grinned sheepishly at the two.

            "Both of you! Welcome to Middle Earth! Come, into the palace. I'll see that you get proper rooms."

            Legolas turned to Arolas, "Young One, I'm afraid I'll have to continue the story later. We have some _very_ important visitors."

            "Ok Uncle Legolas." The young girl said sadly. She skipped off.

            "Will, you really need to lose weight. You nearly suffocated me mate!" Jack said.

            "Hey!" Will cried back.

            A black bird flew in, like a dart. It flew around Aragorn head catching his attention. Then it landed on to the table, unusually stiff.

            "Spy?" Legolas questioned quietly. He had seen too many of these before.

            On the bird's leg was a piece of paper. Aragorn took it, and off the bird went. It was a blank piece of paper. Aragorn set it down on the table. "Weird." He said. He turned around, about to speak to Jack, Will and Annamaria, but then a hiss sounded, he turned around, staring at the piece of paper.

            Then the paper rose, into the air. 

_            "Arrragorn" it hissed. "I am back. Prepare to wither like a broken flower."_

            With that, the paper caught in flames, burning itself it ashes.

            Legolas and Aragorn turned pale at the message. They had heard that voice before.

_            I am back…_

            The words swarmed around in their heads.

            _I am back…_

---**To be continued---**

**Author's Note:** I know I'm evil about this cliffhanger! So SUE ME!!

**For more information on the story, Legolas is merrily retelling my other story Not All Pirates are Bad**. 

Please click that button there and give me a review.

**Answer to Reviews from Chapter  17 of Not all Pirates are Bad:**

**Ellie:** Tis' the end of ol' Gibbsy, sad to say. =( But here's the sequel! =]

**Elven-Elements: **Yes Kess, it was the end. And here's the sequel! =] Haha. Swash Swash Buckle Buckle!

**Legolas19**: Ok…I'll go read your friend's after I finish my homework…which…sadly…is A LOT since I didn't do ANY homework during the week. =]

**AAAclub:** Hehe…I couldn't let go of this idea. =] I speak…quite a few languages…let me think…English, Chinese, Taiwanese, Spanish (learning) and a little bit of Japanese. =] how about you?

**Anime-and-Toons:** heh* Good Point! =]

**Vicki Turner:** *hands you box of tissues* There There…here's a sequel! Maybe it can cheer you up a bit.


	2. First Try Archery

No Ordinary Day 

**A/N: **Sorry to keep you all waiting. Hehehe, I've been slacking lately. I'll just tell you that I won't be updating as much because of Drama Practices. I'm sorry.

Response To Reviewers: ^______^ 

*to chapter one of No Ordinary Day*

**Legolas19:** hehehe. Glares dangerously at you* you need to update your story mate!

**Elven-Elements:** Whooa…calm down on the coffee!! Hehehe*

**Altariel:** And why wouldn't I? With all these lovely reviewers…why not?

**Crystal Persephone: **heh* here's the next chapter!

**JacksrumRunner: **here's your next chapter! =]

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon. **Oooooh…sighs dreamily* hehehe* here's your update!

**Just another stupid idiot: **(very interesting sn by the way.) hehehe. I know I'm cruel.

**ElvenPrincessSapphire:** thanks for the compliment!!

**Billy Bob Joe:** hehehe* GASP! YOU DIDN'T REVIEW IT! HOW DARE YOU!!  **Just kidding.** I'm happy you read it! =]

**Ellie:** hehehehe* yup yup! It's their turn. 

===Answers to Not all Pirates are Bad chapter 17===

**Crystal Persephone: **heh…I'm sorry it let you down…and you know, I don't know how to spell that word either. =] hehehe. And I know the characters are really OOC. Heh* not that I planned it to be.

**Angel Spirit:** heh* I'm glad you liked it.

**Yavie Aelinel:** No you don't! here's the sequel! =]

**Krissilee06:** thnx!!

**pIPPINpIRATE:** oh my…I think you've had a little *cookie get stuck in my mouth* too many cookies…heh* anyways, here's the sequel.

==Chapter TWO==

            "Aragorn?" Will asked. "Is something wrong?"

            Aragorn exchanged glances with Legolas. "No, um, everything is fine."

            "So, how did you three find yourselves in Middle Earth?" Legolas interrupted, changing the subject quickly.

            "You tell me." Anamaria said. "Will fell off from the mast and smashed me flat."

            "Luv, I was the one at the bottom of the pile." Jack muttered.

            "Ahh I understand, Anyhow, first things first." Aragorn said. "Jack, and Will, you will be residing across the hall from Legolas's and my bedroom."

            "Aye. Ehh…where could that be?"

            Aragorn grinned. "I'll show you in a second. Anamaria, you may stay with Arwen, my wife, since she'll insist and probably kick me out of my own room." Aragorn said, shaking his head. "And I will be residing with Legolas."

            "Aye. Now can we go?"  Jack asked impatiently.

            "Ahh, Captain Sparrow. Indeed, we can go."

            After the three guests had gone to their room, Aragorn pulled Arwen aside.

            "He is back."

            "And who is he?" Arwen asked.

            "Sauron." Aragorn told her, in a voice so low, she could barely hear.

            Her hand flew to her mouth. "Are you sure?"

            "We are positive." Legolas interrupted. "The others in are their rooms. They need not know about this great evil that lurks in Middle Earth."

            "Are you not going to alert the others?" Arwen asked.

            "We must." Aragorn said. "We must get news to the dwarfs, hobbits, King Eomer along with the rest of those who are good. They must be warned."

            "But how will you do so, this time, since we have guests?"

            "I will take them along with me, telling them that this way, they can meet everyone else. But the sole reason for this trip, is so that  all can be warned. There is much to do."

            "Estel…when do we leave?" Legolas asked.

            "As soon as possible, but that will take at least 3 days, because I must send notice to them that we will be arriving."

            It had been 2 days since the three had arrived, and Jack and Will were bored out of their minds. Arwen and Anamaria had barricaded themselves into their room, and refused to come out, simply because they wanted to relax and not be bothered. Aragorn, on the other had, was preparing for their little "trip." Will and Jack were sitting around in the garden, sprawled on the green grass.

            "And what are two men doing here, in this garden?" Legolas asked.

            "We're bored out of our minds. Everyone's busy."

            "Do you wish for me to teach you archery?"

            "Archery you say? Why would you need bows and arrows when you have this beauty?" Jack said, pointing to his pistol.

            "Jack, you forget that this is not the Caribbean. Bows and arrows are more efficient, since they are easier to load. Besides, there is nowhere where you are going to find bullets. Gunpowder, maybe. But not bullets." Legolas said.

            "C'mon Jack, it'll be fun. Besides, you never know when you might use it back home." Will said.

            Jack reluctantly followed Legolas and Will to the archery practicing ground. Will and Jack picked up two bows, and a quiver of arrows, then followed Legolas out.

            "Here, I'll demonstrate one time to show you how I use the bow. Everyone hands the bow differently. In men, some have good aim, while others have horrible aim. Aragorn however…he has a good shot, that is, unless for somehow, his mind is clouded and cannot concentrate. Dwarfs, on the other hand, do not like using bows and arrows. They prefer carrying throwing axes."

            Legolas loaded an arrow to his bow and cocked it back. Then he let go. He reloaded, cocked and shot again.

            Jack went over to look at his shots. "For the love of Jesus! You spilt the first one in half!"

            "I did?" Legolas frowned. "I don't do that very often. Usually side by side, but rarely splitting them."

            "Well mate you did." Jack said. "Now will you teach us how to use the beauty?"

            Legolas laughed. "Let's see you try first Jack. Elves are naturals. Men usually practice at it a bit longer."

            The Pirate notched an arrow to the bow with ease, then drew the string back with difficultly. Then he let go.

            "How did I do mate?"

            "Not bad for a first. You nicked the target it self."

            The pirate's jaw dropped. He thought he had hit the spot. Will was hiding a smile.

            "Not Bad for a pirate like you." Legolas chuckled.  "Now Will, it's your turn."

            Will paled. Swords, Daggers, Guns, Throwing Axes…those he had managed. But a bow and arrow? He grinned sheepishly. "No, it's ok, I'll just watch Jack practice."

            "Nonsense Will. You should try too. Here. Have a go at it." Legolas told him.  

            Will sighed, sure he would make a fool out of himself. He took the bow on the floor and slowly notched an arrow to the bow and drew it back. With a _Twang!_ and the arrow was off. Legolas stared at him in awe.

            "I didn't get that close to the target on my first try. You hit it straight on, just nicking the bulls eye."

            "I did?"

            "You did. Perhaps there is more than just a resemblance between us, eh?" Legolas joked. "I will find a bow and arrow you can have with you along our little journey."

            "Hey, what about me?" Jack said.

            "Well, um Jack, you may need to practice a bit more before I can trust you with one. Do not worry. You will master this skill soon enough."

            "No Fair!" Jack pouted.

            "You should practice now Jack. I need to find Estel for a moment."

            "Isn't Aragorn his name?" Will asked.

            "It is."

            "Then why do you call him Estel and not one of his other names?"

            "Tis a story that happened a long time ago. You may ask Estel on the trip. However, in elvish, Estel means Hope."

During the evening, Aragorn finally made an appearance at the dinner table. He looked tired and worn, but he was finally done. All of his hard work would pay off sooner or later.

            "Ah, we will be departing tomorrow." Aragorn told them.

            "Great, when do we leave tomorrow?" Legolas asked.

            "As early as possible. You know what happened that last time we met the little masters."

            "Little Masters?" Will asked.

            Aragorn laughed. "You shall find out soon. Oh, and one other thing, we will have to leave as early as possible, so we have an early start."

            Dinner was soon over, and the group went to their beds.

            _"The will insist that they come." _Aragorn thought. _"Stubborn, all of them." _He slowly drifted off to sleep.

            The morning came as swiftly as night had left. The four were just outside the Gates of Gondor.

            "There will be battles, Aragorn." Arwen told him. "Come home safely."

            Aragorn gave her a kiss, and then swung onto his horse, then motioning for the group of 5 people to head out.

            "The journey has begun…" the old weathered wizard spoke. "the group of five set out, in hopes of conquering Sauron again…" TO BE CONTINUED! =] 

**Thank you for reading! Now please review! =]**

**Sorry about the slow update! Blame it on—*points at math textbook* THAT!!!**

**=]**


	3. The Shire

** Es muNo Ordinary Day:**

**A/N: **I am very sorry for taking the longest time to update.  Do forgive me. But seriously, in my hell of what some call life, I can rarely find time to actually sit down an write. You see, I was going to write on my two day holiday, but my mom forced me to do all this crap math, and as many of you know, I hate. Then on Friday, I woke up around nine, and then left around 10 to go to the movie theatre. And since my crush was going (blushes) I was so excited. XD. Then on Saturday, my mom made me go shopping with groceries with her, and I ended up pushing the cart for like three hours. Believe me, it is not pleasant shopping with your mom in Taiwan, unless it's for something **you want.** Then today, I had to get up at the crack of dawn (not really. More like 6:50 in the morning) to go tomb sweeping. And it rained the night before. And it was on the mountain. And I had to meet all my cousins and uncles and great uncles/aunts…etc. and they were all like "OH, I remember when you were about **six years old!**"me: do I know you?

Anyways, I'm rambling again, so screw whatever I just said. Those are just excuses about me being lazy. xD here's your chapter! xD 

++++++++CHAPTER THREE+++++++++

            "Mother, where is Ada going?" Arolas asked worriedly.

            "Arolas, do not worry. He has only gone to meet the Little Masters, the dwarf and many of the creatures that your father are friends with. He is with his special visitors that come from afar." Arwen replied.

            "Oh."

            "Now child, go off to play." Arwen shooed the young child off.

            It had been just under a day of riding, when Jack finally broke the ice, and complained.

            "I'm bored." Jack declared for the hundredth time that day. 

            "Bored already? And I thought you were the infamous _Captain _Jack Sparrow." Aragorn said.

            "I am! I just can't stand sitting on a horse going only God knows where!"

            "And are you saying that Legolas and I are gods?" Aragorn teased.

            "I never said that!" Jack retorted.

            "Ahh, but you did. _'I can't stand sitting on a horse going only God knows where!'_ But Jack, you see, Legolas and I do know where we're going." 

            "Wait—but—but—I—that was just a saying!"

            "Ahh, Jack, can't you see that he's just joking?" Anamaria asked.

            "You need not to be so serious Jack. You can consider this as a 'vacation' from the seas. "Will advised.

            "So, Aragorn, exactly where are we going?" Anamaria asked.

            "Our first stop, my friends, is the Shire. We are going to meet some of my little friends, otherwise known as the Hobbits, Halflings. However Legolas and I prefer to call them the Little Masters. Mind you, they aren't very tall."

            "Exactly how tall are these—hobbits?" Will asked.

            Aragorn grinned. "Shorter than you would think them to be."

            Two days later, the group was three leagues away from the Shire.

            "Are we there yet?" Will complained for what seemed to be the thousandth time that hour alone.

            "Almost." The elf calmly responded.

            "Couldn't you just tell me about how long? I feel an awful pain in my butt." Jack complained.

            "That some how reminds me of my first trip with Aragorn." Legolas commented. Aragorn made a face.

            "That wasn't funny Legolas. My butt was sore for at least 3 days!" Aragorn protested.

            Legolas grinned. A laugh came from behind them all.

            "Arwen has told me about your first time on a horse." Anamaria remarked.

            Aragorn's face flushed a deep red. "It was not my fault! The beast was impossible for me to control!" he cried. "I was barely 5 feet tall!" he pouted. "The horse was far to big for me to ride."

            "And you stood clear from them for a while." Legolas remarked. Before Aragorn could reply, Legolas interrupted him again. "But look at you now Estel, you can ride horses perfectly well."

            It was not long before the group of five  reached the Shire.

            "Strider? Legolas? Is that you?" cried a familiar voice.

            "Samwise Gamgee. It has been a long time since we have last seen each other." Aragorn said, getting off his horse. The rest of the group did that same.

            "And you never seemed to care about we hobbits," Sam replied.

            "Ah…forgive Master Gamgee. Life at the castle is…more different than you can expect."

            Sam nodded. "And who are you friends with you on this trip this time?"

            "Ahh…no doubt you know Legolas, but these three friends of mine, are very special guests of mine." He mouthed the words at Sam. _they are not from Middle Earth. I shall explain to you later. Forgive their reactions if there be any._ "This is William Turner, married to Elizabeth Swann, who is not with us on our trip."

            "A pleasure to meet you William." Sam said courteously. 

            For the first time in their life, the three pirates found themselves looking at a spectacular sight. As Jack opened him mouth for a  cry of surprise, Will elbowed him. Jack shut his mouth immediately.

            "As it is to meet you Samwise." Will replied. "And please call me Will."

            "As to you, call me Sam." Sam replied. "Who are your two friends?"

            "This is Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, and this is Anamaria."

            "A pleasure." Sam said. "So what brings you all to the Shire?"

            Soon, the pirates saw themselves looking upon the Shire. Aragorn was secretly holding a meeting with Sam. The pirates, were at Sam's, with Rosie, who was keeping them company.

            "Then we leave at dawn, tomorrow morning." Sam had told Aragorn.

            "We?"

            "We. You didn't think I was going to let you go alone, did you?"

            "Your not going anywhere without us!" cried two voices.

            "Merry and Pippin. What are you doing here?"

            "You aren't going to go anywhere without us!

            Two days later, and they were stuck with two pirates, complaining about awfully sore butts. Anamaria, however, kept silent.  They had decided to take the original route—through the Mines of Moria.

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Answer to Reviewers:**

**Kelsey:** No, it is just a rumor that Orli is getting married. And yes, there will be action-elf, but that comes in the later chapters, savvy?

**ElvenPrincessSaphhire:** heheh* I saw ROTK 3 times. =] I know I'm a freak. 

**Pallu:** heh*, sorry about the slow update!

**EsmeAmelia:** yes, I will bring in the rest of the LOTR characters, see, look, the hobbits insisted on coming. This is only the beginning of their adventure.

**TheSasintyStealingPenguinQueen: **oh wow! Happy Belated birthday! My birthday's coming up soon, but I have a very busy end of April, that I'll explain later.

**Stardra***:** heh* I'm sorry about this really long wait. Hehe* actually, I have no clue who's going to come next. I'm writing as the ideas come to me. =] so you can also send your ideas to me by review/e-mail/IM…etc

**Clothespeg-rules:** Thank You! Arigato! Gracias! Do sha! Xie xie! =]=] I'm sorry I forgot your thank you. Gives you ten boxes of cookie* will you accept my apology? *grins at you*

**Ellie:** hehheeh* math is very evil. I just got my report card back. And it's a C-. So much for Algebra this year. =] oh well, at least mom didn't get really pissed off at me. It's my spring break now, so I'm busy going to my friends, reading stories, watching movies…etc. but I did update!

**Billy Bob Joe:** review or update soon? *grins at you*

**Just another stupid idiot:** =] heheh* here's your update!

**Elven-Elements:** OMGAH…u didn't have too much coffee did you? *tosses out kess's coffee pot*  swash swash buckle buckle!

**Candidus-lupus-full-Moon:** we, the people of the united states, in order to form a more perfect union. *rips up my own study sheet* we just finished that. Seriously, it is SO not cool. So many people to memorize and now we're on the civil war. *connz falls asleep in class*

**Legolas19**: heh* MORE! I WANT MORE! *drools*

**Anxioustritip:** =] I'm glad you liked it!

**A/N: **Ok, I might not be updating as much in this April. I'm sorry about this, but since I'm in the play (and I'm being Legolas! ^_^)  I have play practice EVERYDAY except for Sunday, and mom's going to make me do my homework then. Also, **I have a cousin** who is coming from the US so I have to take her around on those Sundays, and the rest of the days. And like whenever I have time. Also, **on my birthday,** I have practice, a school spring fair, and my cousin and yeah. You get the picture. **So, if you have a urgent question, or any ideas feel free to send them here and to my inbox. =] ** ok, now I gotta go. =]=]


	4. Through the Mines

No Ordinary Day 

**A/N:** see, no long wait! I can write in a few days! Just give me some time and some peace! =] pwahahahah!

**Legolas19:** You know perfectly well what I want! I want the next chapter!! Pwaahahahhaha!! Ok, no more sugar cookies for me.

**Nilimade:** grin* I'm rich!!! *munches on the cookies* want one?

**Ellie:** heheh* hmm..you know, I'm not sure. I'll just make them take the old path. And Eowyn btw, is married to Faramir…so they are very close to Aragorn, and he will notify them later on, so they will appear after they're little trip is over. After all, it is the beginning. And I wouldn't leave out Faramir. =] math is very evil. I have a freaking C-! 

**TheSaintyStealingPenguinQueen:** =] I updated!!

**Elven-Elements: **Kess, calm down! Heheheh* 75 reviewers indeed! I'm so happy! Now now, please calm down!! *shirks from kess*

**Yavie Aelinel:** oh my. *Dances with on you the computer desk and falls off* I wonder how you can do that and stay on the desk. =] blushes* my story isn't THAT good. =] but I'm glad you like it so much!

**AAAclub:** hahahahahaha. My math book-----well, let's say the cover fell off and I had to tape it together. But it doesn't matter. *tosses the book at you* feel free to blow it up.

**Osparrow:** I'm glad you liked it! =] and you might wanna wake your foot up. =]. Thanks for putting my story and me on your favorites list! *hugs you*

**Candidus-Lupus-Full Moon: **hehehe. I'm already on my spring break. And I have watched at least 13 movies, yes THIRTEEN movies in the past week. Not to mention being on the computer so much. =]

**Clothespeg-rules:** *hands you about 10 million cookies* hehehe. Yes, Frodo will be mentioned, sooner or later, even though I don't like him. Actually, he is mentioned in the chapter, but I think there will be more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Chapter Four^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Tell me again why Frodo won't come with us? After all, he does have the most experience with the cursed ring." Merry said.

            "Mr. Frodo said he wasn't going to come because his destiny, his purpose in this life was over. He wouldn't say anything else and then continued in writing his book."

            _"Mr. Frodo, why won't you come with us?" Sam asked._

_            "Sam, my dear Sam, you know that my part in the story has ended. It is your turn." Frodo replied, then continued on with his book."_

            "What a lame excuse." Will commented.

            Aragorn felt across the stone wall. 

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked.

"A door." His eyes lightened up when he found it.

"How do you open it? Do you have a key or what?" Will asked.

"Speak Friend, and Enter." Merry said.

"Friend!" Jack cried. He stared at the door for a while. "Why isn't this door opening?"

Those who were from Middle Earth burst out laughing. Jack glared at them. "Well?"

"And if it were that easy, anyone could get through, and there would be no reason for a secret door." Pippin said.

"Then how exactly do you open it?" Anamaria asked.

"Mellon." Aragorn said.

The door opened, like it had on their last journey.

"Some Friend! More like fruit." Jack cried. The group laughed again, and then they walked through the door.

"Jack, Mellon happens to be friend in Elvish." Sam told him solemly.

            "Do you think that the Balrog still dwells here?" Merry asked.

            "No, Merry, you know that Gandalf killed it on our first journey." Aragorn calmy responded.

            "What is the Balrog?" Anamaria asked.

            "The Balrog was one of the spirits of the ancient world, who were second only to Sauron as the most terrifying and deadly servants of Morgoth (the Dark Lord before Sauron.) Balrogs were fire demons with whips of flame, though they were also cloaked in shadow…" Aragorn began.

            "Ok! Enough!" Sam cried.

            "Uhh…What?" Jack asked, completely confused. "I didn't get a single thing you just said mate!"

            "What he means is that they are the third in command, as the most terrifying and deadliest servants of a Dark Lord." Legolas said. "They were demons with a whip of flame as a weapon. Savvy?" Legolas added, winking at Jack.

            "Don't you go stealing my phrase Mr. Elf boy!"

            The rest of the group shook their heads as the two began to bicker. Suddenly, Will remembered a question he had to ask Aragorn.

            "Hey Aragorn, why does Legolas call you Estel?" Will said loudly, interrupting the two that were bickering. "I hear from Legolas it means Hope in Elvish."

            "Well, it all started about eighty to ninety years ago, when I was naught more than a baby. It's a long story." Aragorn started. "My father was as-assassinated by orcs. May you never know what these filthy creatures are. " 

            "Aragorn…I'm sorry about your father…" Will said.

            "My mother took me to Rivendell, and that is where I was raised by Elrond half-elven. She was afraid that I too, would be killed."

            "Wait, before you continue, one question." Jack interrupted. "Why would your father be assassinated?"

            "Now that is an even longer story." Aragorn groaned. "Far back, in the olden days, Sauron, servent of Morgoth, the Dark Lord forged a ring…"

Three for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

"That is what was engraved on the ring. A ring with the power of destruction." This went on for some time, until they had finally finished up the story, that we all know very well about, do we not? (hehehe* I'm very lazy to type that all out)

After they had finished explaining the entire long story of the Ring and how it came to be, Anamaira suddenly asked, "So how does connect you if it happened so many years ago?"

            "The Last Alliance. An Alliance of Men and Elves. All very brave, set out to fight on the slopes of Mount Doom. Fought they did, and they were close to victory. It was then the Dark Lord Sauron appeared on the field. Elendil, the king attacked him, but Sauron parried it, and flung him to a rock, where it crushed him. He died. It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. Then he sliced the finger that held the One Ring. Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever." Legolas said solemly.

"He did not destroy it?" Will asked.

"No, he did not. The hearts of men are easily corrupted, and so the Ring lived." 

"So how is Aragorn and his father connected?"

"The Blood of Isildur runs through my veins." Aragon said.

It had been a day since they had entered the Mines of Moria. The day had passed so fast, since they were busy explaining about Aragorn's past, and the War of the Ring. Little did the three pirates know, Sauron had risen again…

"Almost there!"

"Almost where? Strider, what do you mean almost there? The mines of Moria takes days to—"

"Aragorn? Legolas?" a voice cried. "Is that you walking through these mines?" Aragorn and Legolas turned in the direction of voice, only to find a cluster of dwarfs.

"Gimli!!" Legolas cried.

"Who?" Will asked.

"I would like you to meet Gimli, the dwarf, a dear friend of mine." Legolas told the pirates. "Gimli, meet Anamaria, Will, and Jack." 

"A pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Legolas's is my friend!" Gimli said. "You, Laddie, you look just like Legolas." Gilmi said, as he spotted Will.

Suddenly, from behind a rock, something left it's hiding place…

**TBC!!**

A/N: PUWRAHAHAHAH! Evil Cliffy! PWAHAHHAAHAH!! And I've had one to many cookies. =] Please Read and review, and **read the following notice**. PURAHAAHAHAHAHH! My birthday is next week! Now, won't you give me a review as a birthday present? *grins at you*

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

****

I am thinking about writing an You/Will Ficcy, but I'd like to get some people's opinions about it before I post it up. If you are interesting, please send me an e-mail at puppyfriendship@hotmail.com with the subject as "fanficcy." Then I'll choose some people, and then after I get it finished, I'll send it to you. xD


	5. Where is Anamaria?

**No Ordinary Day******

****

**Note:** Sorry for not updating, but as you may have noticed, I had bloopers on and fanfiction took it off. –pouts—it's not fair!!! I had 12 reviews! Anyways, if you want it, I might consider writing it, and sending the entire thing to you all at the same time. I'll tell you when I'm done, and then I'll send it to you via. E-mail. Savvy? Anwyays…

**Response to Reviewers:******

TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen] Of course you can have a cookie! Here! *tosses at you ten million cookies*

~] interesting name you have there. xD anyways, here's your update!

Yavie Aelinel] YAY! I tripped you! PWAHAHAHAHAH! Thanks for the song! =]

Kenobisaqt] thanks for your "happy birthday!" have a cookie! *tosses 10 million cookies at you*

OSparrow] hi!!! Pwahahaha. You'll find out what it is soon enough. =] 

Candidus-lupus-full Moon] Pwahahahahaa. Too bad my spring break's been long over.

Legoals19] =] But I like your story better! GAH!! AND YOU LEFT ME OFF WITH A HUGE CLIFFY! **_Update!_**

Ellie] Ooh! Two reviews from you! *glomps you* About my Will/You fic. I'm planning to put that up AFTER I finish this. I know...a will you fic….IN MIDDLE EARTH! PWAHAHAHAHhahahah!

AAAclub] *hands you demented math book* Take care of that for me, will you?

Kelsey] *blushes* It's not that good! And it's true. But make Aragorn one of my fave characters, because of his past. Well, they don't want them to know yet. But it's all come through in the end. =]

Elven-Elements] Sorry about the short chappy. Anyways, here's your chappy

pIPPINpIRATE] Good luck on algebra! After months of failing my tests, I finally got a C PWAHAHHAHAHAHA! I Feel SO PROUD OF MYSELF! =] now, clam down here. 

Clothespeg_rules] ahh…ic. Grr. Oh yeah, by the way I forgot to tell you guys, **but this story is going to be set BEFORE they pass until the undying lands**. So, do understand that there are some characters that are still here. PWAHAHAHAHA…anyways…here's your chapter.

---CHAPTER FIVE----

****

"Could it be…" Aragorn started, only to be interrupted by Gimli.

"Go back! Stay away!" He cried, waving his axe in front of him. He stood in front of the group, the group of dwarfs left were scared out of their wits, they had not experienced something like that.  "YOU—"

"Gimli, put down your axe." A deep rumbling voice calmly said. "It has been a long time."

"Who are you?" Jack said. He rephrased himself. "No…What are you?"

"And you should be nicer as a guest in Middle Earth, Mr. Sparrow. Yes, do not gap at me and do close your mouth. I know perfectly well who you are." 

Jack closed his mouth. This was Middle Earth. He was only known to those who he had met so far. But he most certain that he had not met whatever had just spoken to him.

"And I thought that this nightmare of darkness was over." Aragorn said. "Welcome back Gandalf. It has been a long time."

The old weathered wizard chuckled slightly, "Indeed, it has been a long time. And yet again, I come back, in this time of darkness, where Sauron indeed has risen again."

"Whoahh…what do you mean, again?" Jack interrupted.

"Exactly what he means. By the valor, I wished this had never happened." Legolas said. He gave a glace toward Aragorn, who nodded. "Sauron…"

After explaining, the three pirates, especially Will, were all in shock.

"Why did we have to appear when something bad is going to happen?" Jack complained.

"The evil beckons us. It calls, because it hates us. It hates us because we have escaped it so many times."

"Sauron has indeed risen again." Gandalf started.

"How many times must evil rise?" Will and Jack said at the same time.

"As long as evil is allowed to endure, it will rise again." Gandalf said, giving the look to the two male pirates. "As I was saying, Sauron was never really was defeated. He shrank back into the shadows, living as nothing more than a formless spirit, only having a form when he was in a human's body."

  
"Whose body has he…has he taken?" Anamaria asked.  
 

"That is not the issue, the issue is that he has risen, and will soon take over this world, if we do not act."

"Aye…then before you leave, I promised you on our journey during the fellowship that you would taste roasted beef and the wonders of the dwarf world."

Soon, they saw a spectacular sight of roasted beef, tall fires and many things that they had never seen before.

"Do you have rum?" Jack asked Gimli.

"Rum? Nay. We've never heard of it. But we've got excellent beer if you'd like to try." The pirate gave a sigh of despair. He sadly picked up a pint of beer, gave sniff and chugged it down.

"Heyy! Not bad!" Jack cried as he grabbed another pint and chugged it down.

            In the morning, Gimli, Legolas, Will, Jack, and Anamaria awoke to a major hangover.

            "I guess that means I win." Aragorn said, sitting next to them, holding a tray of mugs filled with a clear substance.

            Gimli glared at him. "That's the last time I play last-one-standing-wins with a king!"

            "Aragorn, what are you holding?" Jack asked.

            "Just a little something I brewed. It takes away the feeling of a hangover. After Gilmi fell over drunk after you guys, I decided that you guys would wake to a horrible hangover, so I decided to brew something my father, Elrond taught me." He handed out the mugs, which Jack took eagerly and took a sip.

"ACKK!" He spit the mouthful out. "It's so..so…bitter!"

Legolas took a sniff at the substance. "Just as I though. The athelas plant and dragonweed crushed and then mixed with water. No wonder." He took another sniff at it in disdain and took a mouthful, shuddering as the substance went down his throat.

            "Some water?" Aragorn asked.

            "It would certainly help." Legolas said. 

            Aragorn got up, as everyone else besides Legolas wrinkled their nose tried their best not to taste the foul liquid. When he came back, everyone reached for a glass of water, washing their mouths out.

            "Why didn't you add sugar to it?" Will complained.

            "Because the substance is useless if anything unnecessary is added in."

            Jack made a gagging sound as Gandalf strolled into the room.

            "I hope you're all rested, as we must leave for Gondor at once."

            "But what about King éomer? Surely he must be informed about this terrible evil that may haunt us for the coming years!" Legolas said.

            "I have already told them. They know of his existence." Gandalf said. "But you, Aragorn, you must be in your city to be ready to defend, as you are the closer to the Black Gates of Mordor, and therefore will be the first to be attacked. If we can survive the next battle that Sauron strikes out, then there is hope. For if you fail, all fails. And so you two kingdoms of men must work together."

            "Of all the reasons, we must make for the White City with speed." Legolas said.

            "Then let's go!" Will cried.

            "What a minute—where is Anamaria?" Jack asked. "Where is she?"

            The group stirred. They had not heard nor seen her from the time they finish drinking the water.

**_Where was she?_**

TBC 

Don't kill me. I meant for that to be a cliffy, and I know I haven't updated. _!! Forgive me!


	6. Back To Gondor

No Ordinary Day 

A/N: PUARHARHAHRHAR! It is me! I have updated! =] oO…ok, no more chocolate covered peanut butter sandwich crackers…

Responses!! PWAHAHAH 

Musical Geek] =] thanks for reviewing! =]

Kenobisaqt] =] Glad you liked it!

Candidus-lupus-full moon] oooh. You lucky person. Last year we had Sars and so school ended way early, like May 6, 2003. Normally school hours are 7:45-3:15 and they made us go from 7:45-3:45 because we had to make it up. It sucked big time. 

Yavie Aelinel] hehehhee, now don't die my friend. Let the math book die instead.

Clothespeg-rules] =] pwahahah. Now you should update, should you not? =]

Ellie] Is it? Or is it just pure coincidence? Could she be walking lost in the mines? So many questions, yet so little answers. They will be answered in time.

ElvenPrincessSapphire] I just updated! =]

Vicki Turner] hehehe. Yes, you are a bit late. But that doesn't matter…

Kelsey] I'm so sorry that this is so short…I haven't had much time, but I'll be updating more often from now own. I promise! Well like I said this is **happening before** they leave. =] So many questions…aye…they will be answered while the story progressed. I know this isn't the time, but people do make bad decisions, and you do know how it leads to bad consequences. Also, Anamaria and Will do not really know of Sauron, they have only heard of him, never actually heard, nor seen him. Also, they're celebrating…they're getting back together. And, if you've seen the extended version of the TTT, you'll hear this:

_Legolas: What's the point of this game?_

_Gimli: Last one standing wins!!_

But anyways, thanks for telling me about that. I'll have to keep that in mind.

TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen] I, as a writer, shall, and will keep my secrets to myself. Hehhee  I like to torture my friends with my penguins…esp. when I'm on sugar…esp then.

R.o.x.a.n.n.e] Aiyoh!! Wo mai shu gen can ni de gu shi ahh…and you do know that you're going to pay for stealing them. Actually you don't…you don't know how evil the rest of the reviewers are when you stealing them……they get scary. So…Run…

No Ordinary Day—Chapter 6

            "I am sorry Jack—we have searched but we still cannot find her." Gimli said sadly.

            "Jack—we must leave now…it is nearly midday, and we must cover as much ground as possible." Gandalf told him.

            "I won't leave her here. She's been my companion—my friend…and…my lover. I won't leave her here."

            "Jack, I will have ever single dwarf looking for her in these mines. I cannot promise you that she will be found, but Gandalf is right. We must cover as much ground as possible. I will leave strict orders with my friends. They will treat her like a queen if she is found. They will contact me as soon as she has been found." Gilmi said.

            "Jack—I know that it's hard. But you must trust me."

            "Is there no other way?"

            "As long as Sauron is a threat, this is the way it must be." Legolas said.

            "Aye…where be the little ones? We must get going now…" Gimli said.

            "Merry and Pippin? Why—they're still sleeping…I see they've been getting their rest." Will said.

            They strapped Merry and pippin on to horses. They stirred for a moment, and then fell asleep.

The group left the mines. With a last look, Jack sighed, whispered something inaudible and turned around. It was not long before the group found them selves outside, the sun still high. It was roughly 3' o Clock, as we would say now.

            "Strider, is it time for afternoon tea?" Merry asked. Apparently, the two playful hobbits woke up soon after they left, and they're stomachs were complaining about the hunger in their bellies.

            "Tis MidAfternoon. We do not stop till Nightfall."

            "But Strider—we're hungry."

            "Always hungry eh? You eat a lot for a little guy like you." Will commented.

            "Well—they are the past times of hobbits. It's very normal of them. Actually, they're rather unusually for hobbits. Normal hobbits usually get up around now, and then they eat about 8 meals a day."

            "8 meals? That is impossible. In the Caribbean, in some of the families, we have seven course meals, consisting of the appetizers, soup, main courses and of such."

            "And you're making our stomachs growl, if you haven't noticed." Pippin said.

            "Seven courses does sound good." Merry commented.

            "Does it ever."

            Everyone shook their heads. Aragorn sighed, and tossed at them some fruit, which Pippin didn't take notice of until it hit his head.

            "Oww! Strider! You don't have to do that you know!!" Pippin yelled after him. Everyone laughed.

            "It shows that you need to have your eyes open all the time Pip." Merry said. He had taken three bites out of his apple. "Yum." He said, taking another bite. "Not bad."

            It was another three days  before they reached sight of the white gates. It took them only another hour to reach there.

            "Open the Gate! The King of Gondor is Back! Open the Gate!"

            Faramir rushed to go find the king. Missing for more than a week—meetings missed, papers piling up—what on earth did he think he was doing?

            "My King—Aragorn—there is much to do!"

            "Faramir—I am sorry for not telling you earlier. I know I have left you in a state of confusion, but it cannot be helped."

            "Who are they?" Faramir asked, nodding to Will and Jack.

            "They are—um…my uhh—fellow rangers. I've—known them for years. The man on the left is Jack—and the man on the right is Will."

            "A pleasure to meet you."

            "This is not the time for foolish meetings—" Gandalf said as he strode forward.

            "Foolish—Gandalf—how can this be foolish?"

            "I have seen it—I have visioned. Sauron will return—he wants to bring this land into darkness—and shadow—once again."

---END OF CHAPTER---

A/N: I am sorry for not updating soon! : ( me and my stupidity. I've been busy—see I'm leaving Taiwan this year to go to CA. But I really don't wanna leave my friends and people I've known for a long time…but what is done is done. So I've been feeling rather down—that's one reason why I haven't been updating. : ( but I'll update ASAP…but in the meantime review! They encourage me! =]

**Also, if you are a person who does not have an author alert on me, you can go to check--as I will put this:**

**_Fanfiction.net:_**_ updated- (date)_

So that's just a little something you might want to think about.

Feel Free to E-mail me about any  questions you might have! =]

Brought to you by: Got-lotr/puppyfriendship/Connz/con/Duckie/…etc.


	7. Will Attacked!

No Ordinary Day—Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: Sorry about the slow update! But I'm getting better aren't I? After all—school is ending soon. I hope you'll like this chapter—as it is dedicated—to you! =]  
  
Responses  
  
**The First Writer]** hehe. Good guess...but a writer has his or her own secrets. My mouth is zipped.  
  
**TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen]** No—I do not know the story of the Les Miserables—though I have a friend who does know. =] I could ask her about it!  
  
**Osparrow]** of course I'm going to keep going! With reviewers like you—who wouldn't?  
  
**Musical Geek]** It's a good thing there's Pippin the movie. He can brighten up the gloomiest day! =]  
  
**Ellie]** hehehe. I know it's short—my apologies  
  
**ElvenPrincessSapphire]** Is this soon enough for you??  
  
**Vicki Tuner]** Yeah—I feel bad too—but it's all a part of the plot. =]  
  
**Candidus-Lupus-Full Moon]** Wow---our school ends early too. =]  
  
**Kelsey]** My Apologies for it being short. I'll make it longer. That scene was in the ending—after they fought at Helms Deep. I remember it—my friend went nuts just watching that scene. Not very pleasant—I'd stay from her if I were you. =]  
  
**Yavie Aelinel]** Hello Mellon Nin (purahr you're a fruit! Just kidding )—the math book still lives—but it shall die...painfully. It shall have its paper ripped up and it shall see itself BURN! BURN BABY BURN! =P  
  
**Elven-Elements]** =] Hi Kess! =]=]  
  
**Clothespeg-Rules**] Stupid Review button. I think there's a bug. Hmph...  
  
I have tried to make this chapter Long! I hope you like it! =]=]

* * *

"Sauron—back to dominate? Sauron was defeated when Gollum fell into Mount Doom clutching the One Ring." Faramir said.  
  
"The Body of Sauron fell—but the will of the Dark Lord is strong. He will not give up that easily. He has become a mere shadow—inhabiting another's body—unless the person has a strong will and is able to defy him."  
  
"I understand—what must we do?" Faramir asked.  
  
"We must prepare for open battle—Sauron will strike us soon." Gandalf said. "All he needs is a kingdom at his hand and he could bring this land into another land of darkness."  
  
"But what can a shadow do?"  
  
"If he were to create another body for himself to use—discarding the one he previously used—he would be weak—like a newborn babe—gaining strength day by day. Within a month he will return to his normal power. But he cannot risk this because we can strike back in the month—and he could perish—never to been seen again. But—if he were to wait till the defeat of men—there would not be that big of a challenge—it's safer. He needs not the worry about us if he defeats us."  
  
"A mere shadow—causing so much trouble for us. May the valor have no pity on his spirit." Faramir said.  
  
"We must prepare. Have ever solider ready. This time Gondor shall rise and bring a red dawn upon Sauron!" Aragorn said.  
  
Eowyn sprang from her hiding place where none had seen her yet. "I will fight as well."  
  
"Eowyn—dear—you cannot fight in this war. War is for—"Farmair started.  
  
"War is for Men. Yes—I know. But you shall have to cage me in fifty boxes of iron if you want to prevent me from fighting this war. From when I was but a child I was told horrors of war. I know what it is like. You know I am different from other girls. I practice late at night—when you are asleep. You need not to worry about me."  
  
"Eowyn—you know naught about this evil that revolves around this world."  
  
"I may know naught of the evil—but I do know this. I will take my sword and kill the orcs to the last one standing. If my loved ones go to battle—and I at home—I am not the woman who sews at home waiting for men. I am tired of waiting. Waiting for you to come home all night—waiting for our time to end. I am tired of it."  
  
"Tired or not—it is not about my life that I worry about—it is yours."  
  
"And it is yours I worry about." She gave him a kiss. "I was born to hold a sword."  
  
"Eowyn—"  
  
"Even to lock me up in a dark, musty cell will not prevent me from fighting. I have chosen. I will not leave the battle field alive if we are faring unwell. I will fight to the last breath of my life." She took a breath. "I am sorry Faramir—but it is my choice—and I have chosen." She turned and left the room.  
  
"Stubborn—all of them! She will have me worrying on the field of battle!"  
  
"Then do not worry about her." Gandalf said. "Eowyn is different from other woman. She led the old, woman and children to Helms Deep when they were under attack. She has fought before. She is not just a woman from the street who has never held a sword."  
  
"But I—"  
  
"I will go talk to her." Aragorn said lightly. "She is stubborn—so am I."  
  
"May you convince her that war is not for women."  
  
"But first—we must plan a strategy. We must be ready."  
  
"Of Course—but..."  
  
Will was bored. Like really bored. He had nothing to do whatsoever. He strode over to the archery target field—and grinned. He spotted a servant—which he went over to.  
  
"Do you know where I can find a bow and some arrows?" Will asked.  
  
"If you walk but a little farther in that direction, you will find them in the stables. Just ask the stable boy."  
  
"Thank you Good Sir."  
  
Will went off in the direction, and soon came back to the field with 50 arrows, and a bow. He took up a position and started to shoot arrows at a target. When he was out of arrows, he went of to the target that contained all the arrows. When he was done plucking them out, he turned around to walk back to his spot—only to find a knife—at his throat. (puarhar—should I stop here? I think not. It would make it too short. =) )  
  
"I would not move if I were you."  
  
Will gasped in surprise. What were these creatures. Dark—and foul smelling?  
  
"Get down to your knees." He was kicked from behind.  
  
But he—William Turner—was not just any lad. He had spent these last years of his life living with pirates. He had learned many of their tricks. Ever since that evil pirate Barbossa sprang up from the dead, he always had a knife with him—hidden—and not usually found. It had gotten him out of my tight fixes. His bow was snatched away from him, as his captor attempted to lead him away from the area. With them was the servant, who appeared to have a bruise on his head. He appeared to be unconscious. His hand clutched the knife, and he stabbed the creature holding on to him. The creature gasped in surprise as it sank down to his knees. But Will had no time He grabbed the crude sword the creature had and hacked at the creatures. He screamed for help.  
  
"Someone! Help me!" he cried desperately. He had no clue how long he could hold them off.  
  
He stabbed one in the stomach, waiting for a second before he ripped it out, slicing the throat of another. He spotted his bow and the arrows he were using. He swiped them up, and started running toward the castle. Arrows were shot at him. One came so close that he could hear the whistling sound of it. He turned around, notched his bow, and shot back at them—then turned around and continued running. They were not far behind him. Finally, one over took him, and he was forced to duck all incoming blows. Suddenly one kicked him to the ground, and then raised his sword above his head.  
  
Will gulped. Is this really the end of my life? God—I'm not even thirty yet!  
  
------To BE Continued!!------

* * *

A/N: Aren't I evil? =] Please Review! =]

Nah—just kidding. Here's the other part. =] Haha Chapter Seven Continued  
  
Just when he thought the end was near, he heard a soft twang of arrows. The creature died right there, and collapsed onto the floor. That's when he picked up the crude sword and swung it fiercely at the crowd. Three went down. It was not long before his enemy was dead.  
  
"Will—are you alright?" Legolas cried, a bead of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Fine—if you and Aragorn hadn't come to help me I would have been long dead." Will replied. "What are those things anyways?"  
  
"Those are orcs. They must have mistaken you for me. They are the foulest of many creatures. May you never meet another one again."  
  
"I am afraid...that is not possible. This is but a taste of the horror Sauron will unleash upon us." Gandalf said. "But keep this in mind. He cannot have an army of 10,000 attack us this time. Both sides are short of men."  
  
TBC...ok now this is really the end. I made it longer just for you! =] =]  
  
Review please! =] Like I said—they encourage me! =]  
  
A/N: May or may not update soon!  
  
Wednesday: Spanish Presentation  
  
Thursday: ERBS! (basically it's a test—something like finals.)  
  
Friday: Cumulative Math Test! 7-13! OMGAH I AM SCREWED!!  
  
Saturday: Friend's Cousins coming back  
  
Sunday: Must write homework.  
  
It probably will be a while before I can start writing again...sniff sniff. I love you though! So you can e-mail me if you want! Or go to my xanga. www DOT xanga DOT com SLASH puppyfriendship.  
  
=] ehhehehe  
  
thank you for reading!


	8. Aragorn Tries

No Ordinary Day 8 

**I APOLOGIZE FO TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I just moved to CA, so life has been hectic. and I HAVE EVIL SUMMER SCHOOL! burns up evil math book**

A/N: I have an announcement.one's at the end of the story. Please read it.

**Non-Corrected Version.**

"Will—are you alright?" Legolas cried, a bead of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Fine—if you and Aragorn hadn't come to help me I would have been long dead." Will replied. "What are those things anyways?"  
  
"Those are orcs. They must have mistaken you for me. They are the foulest of many creatures. May you never meet another one again."

Corrected Version 

"Will—are you alright?" Legolas cried, a bead of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Fine—if you and Aragorn hadn't come to help me I would have been long dead." Will replied. "What are those things anyways?"  
  
"Those are orcs. They must have mistaken you for me. They are the foulest of many creatures. May you never meet another one again." **Said Aragorn.**

My apologies for the mistake. =] I realized that. =]

Responses To Reviewers 

**TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen: **hahaha. I'm not THAT evil. =]

**Blue Autumn Sky: **Well…I agree with you. The Characters are OOC. Hehe. They mistook Will for Aragorn, not Legolas. I doubt orcs can see well anyways. They need to take a shower…

**Kelsey:** Heh. My mistake. They mistook him for Aragorn. =]

**Candidus-Lupus-Full Moon:** hahaha. We just got out. Whoopee! =]

**Vicki Turner:** Hehehe. Yup. As about gandalf, my lips are sealed.

**Ellie:** hehehhee. Girls do rule. I have keychain that says "So many boys, Such little minds." xD hehehe.

**Elven-Elements:** Note to self, never let Kess touch coffee. =]

**Clothespeg-rules: **hehehe. I will keep updating, never fear.

**Kenobisagt: **yes, I agree, poor will. But I'm afraid that just had to go in!

**Musical Geek:** YAAYY! I got a 92 on my Science Test! jumps around hehehe. Thank you for your good luck! It seems to have brought me good luck! =]

**MellowYellow36**: stares in disbelief

**Yavie Aelinel: **Hey! Who are you calling a fruit? Just kidding. =]

**The First Writer:** Pie on a string? oO??

**A/N:** I have an idea for my next story to come. **Summary: **_Long ago, before the quest of the ring began, when Aragorn was but in his mid thirties, he came a across a stone, a green stone. But the stone was cursed…and soon after finding it Aragorn was poisoned before he knew what the stone was for…but now he must find the elixir that will save him…or he will perish._

Well? What do you think? Tell me if you think I should write it. Because I am going to start brainstorming and all. =]

Three hours after Will had been attacked, and saved, Aragorn strode into the room where he knew he could find Eowyn. To him, Faramir was right in a sense, very few women did go off to battle. But knowing eowyn after all these years, he knew she was different. This was going to be a hard task. He knew Eowyn was stubborn, but he would have to try his best. He couldn't have Faramir worried sick, not concentrating during a battle.

"Eowyn—may I have a word with you?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"Tell me that you are not here to dissuade me from going into battle. I don't care if Faramir or the Valor sent you. But know this, I will not change."

Aragorn sighed. "Eowyn—"

"Aragorn…you know what I fear."

"You fear a cage. But we are not putting you in a cage."

"But to restrict me would be the same. To be unable to help my people, to watch them suffering while I am to stay in the castle and watch. To watch would be unbearable. I do not fear blood nor death."

"But you know Faramir would never forgive me if I let you go. He would not be concentrating at all on the battle."

"Then convince him. Convince him that he needs not to worry." Eowyn said.

"Eowyn…"

"You men!" Eowyn struck out. "I may be a female, but do we need to be underestimated by men?" Boiling in anger, she went out of the room, slamming the door.

"Eowyn!" Aragorn ran after her. _For the love of the Valor, why is this woman so…stubborn?_ He thought. In the eighty-something years of his life, never had he met a more stubborn person.

He found her in the garden, facing away from him.

"Eowyn…just listen to me. I—"

"And why should I listen to you, o king of mine. I know what you are going to say. Woman should not be in the battlefield." She mimicked.

"No, that is not what I want to say."

She turned around, raising her arm to slap his face. "You lie." She brought her hand down, only to have it being caught by Aragorn. She tried to pull back but Aragorn would not let go.

"Eowyn, listen for once. Listen to what I have to say." When she did not respond, Aragorn took a deep breath. "War is not pretty. I know that you have been in a battle, Merry told me so, but you must understand that you've never actually really fought in close combat. You know how much you would worry Faramir. He would rather die than to see you get hurt. He is a strong warrior, but he has experience, and lots of it. I fear that you may get hurt. Faramir would never forgive me if I were to let you go.

Before Eowyn could retort back, Faramir, Will and Jack popped out from behind some bushed and strode toward them.

"Why hello there mate!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Hello Jack. What brings you to the garden?"

"Oh well Mister I still don't know what his name is waiting for you in thingamabobber." Jack said.

"Thing a ma bobber?!" Aragorm asked.

"The Court Room." Will said.

"Oh, well but—" he turned around and saw Faramir rambling off to Eowyn who seemed to be nodding off as he spoke.

"Aye…that can wait later can it not? Besides, they say it's urgent."

Before Aragorn could respond, Will and Jack dragged Aragorn back to the castle, not letting go until they were in the courtroom.

"I don't see anyone."

"That's the point."

"What? I don't get it?"

"We saw you struggling with Eowyn out there." Musical laughter sounded throughout the chamber. "Stuborn are we? I haven't seen you use that face since—a very long time ago! You used that face on me when you begged me to—"

"That will be enough Legolas." Aragorn said, his face turning into a crimson red.

"Begged you to what?" Jack put in.

"Oh, well you see when Aragron was around ten years old—"

"Legolas…"

Legolas ignored Aragorn and continued with the story. "We were out swimming, but Aragorn wadded out a bit to far in the water and thought he was drowning."

"Legolas!" Aragorn tackled Legolas to the floor and the two started a short brawl on the floor, while Jack and Will were clutching their bellies. They were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt.

Later that night, Aragorn remarked to Legolas. "I can't believe you told them that."

"Well Mellonin, I couldn't leave all the fun to myself could I?"

"I will never hear that end of it." Aragorn grumbled as Legolas laughed. However, they were soon interrupted by a message from Eomer, sent by messenger.

A servant ran it and handed him the hastily handwritten note.

_Aragorn,_

_ It has come to our attention that our enemies will start pouring in to attack The White City from coming from The Ashland (A/N: otherwise known as the former Mordor )to attack you. As you are reading this, we are riding toward Gondor. Our lands will not be safe if the White City falls. We should arrive early tomorrow afternoon, and I suggest that you best get ready, as I am positive that they will strike this week._

_ -Eomer_

"Alas, there is no time for mirth in beginnings of battle." Legolas remarked as he looked over Aragorn shoulder to read the note. Aragorn nodded.

"Then we should begin to get ready. Is battle is indeed on the brink of our borders, Gondor will see that it will be protected."

"I should go tell Gimli as well. He is probably still eating in the dinning room. Whoever knew dwarfs could eat so much?"

"You underestimate them."

"Do I?"

"Well you did at one point."

"Too bad we don't have some of the Aztec gold eh Jack?" Will commented.

"The armies of Mordor would run screaming just at the sight of us." Jack said.

"This is not the time for folly! The life of Middle Earth stands on the edge of a knife. (now where have we heard that before?) Stray but a little, and it will fail." Legolas said.

"Ehh…couldn't ye speak in a language we can understand Elf boy?"

"Jack, in simple words for a pirate like you he's basically saying—" Will paused. "If we don't save Middle Earth, then all of us will be sent to Davy Jone's Locker."

"Now that seems to be a big problem!"

(Honestly, if it weren't so OOC, I would have made them all crash onto the floor anime style.)

Oh yes…a red dawn, brutal slaughtering…They must get ready…

I, Connie Lin otherwise known as , am in **need of your help.** There is a person out there, probably a male, who likes to flame other people in the rudest ways. Though he has not flamed me, he has flamed many of the good authors with good stories. Example of his flame, taken off Psycho Elf's view reviews area.

Review Written by The River City Kid

"This sucks! You write like a drunken hooker. What idiotic fangirl would write a POTC/LOTR crossover? Do they look like they belong together? Are you retarded or something? Teenage girls are so lame and pathetic." **Got-lotr's comment:** **drunken hooker? WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOTIC MALE REVIEWER WOULD WOULD SAY THAT A POTC/LOTR WAS PATHETIC? IF THEY THOUGH SO, THEY WOULDN'T READ IT! (no offense to any guys who read this) Lame? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LAME!** **fumes with anger (please excuse my language. There is a reason why you should stay away from me when I'm angry.)**

And he also wrote this.

Look out! Look out!  
Fangirls on parade  
Here they come, Orlando run!  
Hippety hoppety  
They're here and there  
Fangirls ev'rywhere  
Look out! Look out!  
They're walking around the bed  
On their head  
Clippety cloppety  
Arrayed in braid  
Fangirls on parade  
What'll I do? What'll I do?  
Chase 'em away!  
Chase 'em away!  
With the aid of Jack's shiny blade  
Fangirls on parade!  
-  
-  
Now I know what happened to all those ugly and overweight girls that none of the boys talked to in school. They are all on ! I am sorry I wouldn't date any of you, but even I have my standards. Nothing worse than an ugly girl. Believe me, I have been there. You think 800 reviews mean anything? I don't count "fangirl" reviews. Your real total is 2, since I just reviewed your desecration of Tolkien's work twice. **Got-lotr's comment: well it seems to me as though he was an ugly and overweight guy, since he's on Loser.**  
-  
Now why don't you go write a nice Scooby Doo/Smurfs crossover. I am sure you will get lots of reviews like this, "OMG! Lik dat is da best Rightin in the wolrdd! U R sucj a GooD rightr! Shaggy is SO hawt!1! XD." **Got-lotr's comment: That is a complete insult. Who the hell does he think he is? We don't write reviews like that!**  
  
-  
BTW, your story still sucks and reeks of fangirl nonsense. I apologize to the estate of JRR Tolkien and to Walt Disney on your behalf. Oh, why do you keep mentioning Melon? Is that ugly fangirl nerd speak? Is it Klingon or some other language made up by lonely geeks?** Got-Lotr: Obviously he is a complete idiot. Look, he even spelt MELON wrong! GAH. Melon is a fruit. Mellon is Friend in Elvish. More than 99% of us know what THAT means! Geez.**

**If you agree with me, that this bastard should be taken off of , go to my bio and at the top of it is the link to the petition. He is a disgrace to us writers, and should be removed permanently. **

**Taken From Terms of Service**

5. AUTHOR/POSTER CONDUCT

You understand that all information, text, images or other materials ("Content") are the sole responsibility of the person from which such Content originated. This means that you, not , are entirely responsible for all Content that you upload, post, transmit or otherwise make available via the does not control the Content posted via the Service and does not guarantee the quality of such Content. You understand that by using the Service, you may be exposed to Content that is offensive, indecent or objectionable. Under no circumstances will be liable in any way for any Content or for any loss or damage of any kind incurred as a result of the use of any Content posted, emailed, transmitted or otherwise made available via the Service.

You agree not to use the service to:

(a) upload, post or otherwise make available make available any Content that is unlawful, threatening, abusive, harassing, defamatory, libelous, invasive of another's privacy, or otherwise objectionable;

(b) impersonate any person or entity;

(c) upload, post or otherwise make available Content that you do not have the legal right to under the law.

(d) upload, post or otherwise make available material that is unsolicited advertisements, promotional material, spam, etc;

(e) disrupt the flow of normal dialogue or negatively affect the ability of others to chat in real time;

(f) interfere with or disrupt the Service or servers or networks connected to the Service;

(g) intentionally or unintentionally violate any applicable local, state, national or international law;

**(h) stalk or otherwise harrass other users; **

(i) upload Author Fiction without prior permission from the parties appearing in the story.

**Thank you for reading this! I am Sorry I have to trouble you with this.**

Got-lotr

Review too! =]


	9. The war Begins

**No Ordinary Day Chapter 9!!**

Dear Everyone,

I really apologize for not updating since july. OMGAH I DIDN'T UPDATE SINCE JULY? WHAT AM I THINKING! Oo;; anyways, this is probably the fault of my evil teachers. I've been going to sleep at 12 lately and I wake up around 6 hours later very tired and grumpy. I beg for your pardon. I will update. I repeat, I WILL update. It's just I kinda met a little writers block and then I met one hell of a lot of hw.So please bear with me. Either way I present you with chapter nine. :D

Love you all **MUAH**

Connz (aka got lotr)

**Reviewer Responses:**

**ElvenPrincessSapphire:** He has problems. :D I think he was sent to the mental institution across from barney's house. :D

**Clothespeg-rules:** Ahh…thank you for helping our cause! :D

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Wow…I'm back in school now. XX and now I finally update. It's about time don't' you think? :D

**Phoenix Gold Fire:** HE DID WHAT!? WHY THAT LITTLE BASTARD! HE SHOULD DIE!! Bad pink bunnies. :P **hands you a penguin protector** :P

**Musical Geek:** Thank you for reviewing! :D here's a cookie. :D

**Elven-Elements:** Hello kess. :P Long time no update eh? Second cousin eh? Well he's in trouble now! :D

**Yavie Aelinel: **He's just another moron who my penguins just attacked. :P muahahahs. Probably less than 0.00001 of us are crazy fangirls. :P

**Mellowyellow36:** more like infant. :P you do know what a dork is right? Heh the other definition? XDD

**TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen:** Oh he just doesn't have a life. That's all. :P muahahahs. I updated, but not soon. I'm sorry. 

**Ellie: **Mellon Nin, I'm sorry!! Muahahas. Late reactions. Not surprising eh? Maybe I should write a story of them all chibi-ish. :P Now that piece of writing should be thrown into the trash can then eating by a monster then out the other end. :P

**Katie:** thank you for your support! :P Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. XX

**Shadowfax2931:** Thank you! :P hugs you we should get rid of him immediately!

**Bitten by the kitten:** Thanks! :P

**Ellie:** I'm SoRRY! I UPDATED! MUAHAHAHAHAHS!

AHHH IM SORRY GUYS. I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER UP FOR A MONTH AND DIDNT KNO WIT! AHHHH XX;; throws self in river and dies

-------------------

Anyways, Here goes the next chapter right at ya! :P

They stayed up late in the night until the cracks of dawn started to appear. Everyone was weary, as they rushed to get all able-bodied men into a suit of armor. They expected Eomer and their army to come at anytime time. In the meantime, Aragorn stretched and announced, "I would like to take a little nap. Someone wake me up once they have sight of Eomer."

Legolas and Will gave him a curt nod and then returned to their work. Jack however, was already dozing on the side of the table, not being much of help at all. He had fallen asleep somewhere around midnight.

A while later, Jack woke up from his "nap" and yawned. He stretched his arms out, nearly knocking over a glass of water.

"Morning Mateys!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Mmm..hmMmm…" Will and Legolas said at the same time, not even paying attention to the pirate. They were just too busy to pay attention.

Jack walked toward in the direction of the kitchen, hoping to grab a bite to eat. As he started to reach for the doorknob the door was pushed open, slamming into the pirates face.

"What in the bloody hell was that for mate?" He yelled, rubbing his nose.

The man who pushed in the door was a messenger. "I'm sorry my lord. I did not mean to do it."

Jack grumbled, "You'd better be sorry."

The messenger moved his way forward to Will and Legolas. "My lord, where is King Aragorn? I bring important news."

"King Aragorn is asleep. What is the important news?" Legolas asked.

"Lord Eomer and his troops have arrived. They wish to see King Aragorn."

"Thank you for telling us. Send him up."

"Yes My Lord." The messenger went out of the room, with Jack still glaring at him.

Will went off to wake up Aragorn, who came back five minutes later, yawning. When he arrived into the room, Eomer was already there waiting.

"Aragorn!" Eomer cried. "You look tired!"

"Well I did stay up all night you know…" Aragorn said. "it's not easy to get everyone ready for a battle."

"They are coming Aragorn. They will arrive tonight at night. The army is at least twenty thousand strong."

"Twenty thousand strong!?"

"I bring five thousand men." Eomer said. "I know that that is not enough, but we did suffer a great loss. I have brought with me all that I can."

"We only have seven thousand men able to fight. It will be a long night."

"That will make a total of twelve thousand men. Do you think we will be able to survive the night?"

"We must. But Luck is on our side. Mordor's Allies have fled and have not been seen since their defeat. It will be easier to defeat them."

And so the night came. They stood their waiting. And then they came…for a moment they were only a speck off in the distance. But as time passed, they became larger and larger in size. And when their faces could been seen and distinguished by the human eye, they saw Anamaria. Anamaria being the leader of such foul animals.

As with all wars, their captains ride to the front of their armies and call on the other to surrender.

Aragorn was about to speak to one of the Orcs, but was interrupted by jack.

"I don't understand. Anamaria…why?!"

"Because there is more power within my grasp than I could ever have had with you."

"Power corrupts those of men easily," Legolas and Will said at the same time.

"But—" Will grabbed Jack's shoulder and shook his head.

Aragorn began to speak. "We, the army of men call upon you to surrender and go back to your harsh lands."

But all they did was laugh. And then they replied, "Foolish man. Orcs do not bow to men. You shall fear our wrath. You shall come begging at our knees for mercy."

"We shall see." Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he and his horse trotted back to his army.

The war…had begun 


End file.
